The Story of Clue
by MedievalPrince123
Summary: The classic board game Clue becomes a thrilling story, with horror, suspense, and a bit of romance. Six guests were invited to the mansion that stormy night, how many will come out... alive? R&R! T for violence, language. COMPLETE!
1. Tea, Crumpets, and a Man Named Boddy

Note: This story is co-written with TheWhitePrincess1. Watch out for the switch to POV Miss Scarlet, the chapters written by my lovely partner. Enjoy!

**The Story of Clue**

**Chapter 1**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

**Tea, Crumpets, and a Man Named Boddy**

The doorbell rang.

"Oh who could that be? I hope it is the telegram man. I have not got a letter in three days. Hm, that could be a song, telegram man oh telegram man please come . . . telegram man!" Colonel Mustard said and sang while setting down his cup of tea, he quickly regained his posture.

And with a slight laugh he said. "Please excuse me Mrs. Brown." And started toward the door.

"Of course." Mrs. Brown replied.

The doorbell rang again.

"I am coming, hold on." The colonel said while walking toward the door. He muttered to himself on the way "I wonder what kind of telegram I am going to get." He opened the door. "Hello." A boy only 15 or 16 stood there with one letter in his hand. "Is this it?" Colonel Mustard asked while taking the telegram.

"Yes sir, were you expecting more?" The young boy asked.

"Um, no this is fine, thank you." He said.

"Good bye, sir." And with that he turned around and started for his car. Colonel Mustard shut and locked the door and sat back down across from Mrs. Brown.

He read the letter aloud "To: Colonel Mustard From: Mr. Boddy . . . Who is Mr. Boddy?"

"Oh I know who he is," Mrs. Brown started to say. "He is a very rich man. He owns a giant mansion on top of a hill. He is so rich the hill is even named after him, Boddy Hill home of the Boddy mansion, but why he is sending you a telegram, I do not know."

Curious, the colonel opened the letter very quickly. He read it.

Dear Colonel Mustard,

I am having a banquet at my mansion tonight; you and several other guests have been invited. I heard that you were a great Colonel in the army but is now a veteran and I was wondering if you would share your battle stories. I hope you will come, I will provide dinner and other things you might need. Dress formal but not too formal I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Dress warm because I like to keep it nice and cold. There will be dancing and plenty of tea and crumpets. Don't be late.

Sincerely,  
Mr. Boddy

P.S.  
I almost forgot the banquet will be at 7:00 sharp.

Colonel Mustard glanced at the clock on his wall it was 6:15.

"Well what does it say?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"It says there is going to be a banquet at his mansion tonight and I'm invited. He said it will be at 7:00 sharp and it's 6:15, I only have 45 minutes and I don't even know how to get there."

"I do, you back out of your driveway and go to the right and go all the way down and make a left on to Deathwill Avenue. Then you go a little ways until you see Become Street and make a right onto that. Then go all the way down until you get to Ove Road and make a left. Finally, go all the way down and make a right onto Boddy Street, yes, he is that rich and his mansion will be on the very end. Trust me you can't miss it." Mrs. Brown said.

"Thank you I'm sorry I have to cut our tea time short." Colonel Mustard said apologizing.

"Oh its quite alright, I will see you tomorrow?" Mrs. Brown questioned while getting up and moving toward the door.

"Yes, you will." He replied.

"Okay, good." Mrs. Brown said, grabbing her coat.

"Have a good day Mrs. Brown."

"You too."

Colonel Mustard looked at the clock 6:20. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down the directions to Mr. Boddy's mansion.

1. Left onto Deathwill  
2. Right onto Become  
3. Left onto Ove  
4. Right onto Boddy

He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and ran upstairs to his bedroom to change. When he was through he ran back down the stairs and took a quick glance at the clock it was 6:34. The colonel ran to the door grabbed his hat and coat and as he opened it up he saw that it was poring rain.

"Oh great." Colonel Mustard muttered to himself as he went back inside and grabbed his umbrella. Of course he opened it and walked out. Then he turned around and locked the door. As he looked up he noticed the sky was as black as ink.

"This is a great night to have a party."

He opened up the car door and before he got in put down his umbrella and shook off the rain. The colonel sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door. Then of course turned the ignition, the car started but then cut out.

"No please don't do this to me not tonight!" Colonel Mustard yelled as he pounded on the dashboard. He tried again, after a few spats it

sprung to life. Worried about the time he looked at his watch. It was 6:41. 'I hope the drive won't take long' Mustard thought, as he stuck his hand into his pocket, looking for the piece of paper.

'Oh no' he thought, 'I forgot the directions'. Quickly, Mustard opened up the door and ran inside. Ran up the stairs, into his bedroom, grabbed the piece of paper, and ran back down the stairs. While running to the door he glanced at his watch 6:47.

'Great I am going to be late' The colonel thought to himself while he ran to the car and got in.

Colonel Mustard backed out very fast and sped down his street. Nearly flipping as he turned onto Deathwill, but slowed down, he couldn't remember the next street and the colonel didn't want to miss it. So Mustard pulled out the piece of paper, Become Street was next. He slowed even more and was looking at the street signs. Maple St., Adams St., Love Ave., Become St., 'Ah yes finally' he thought as the colonel turned onto Become. Once again Mustard sped, almost hitting a car. He reached the end of the road and made a left onto Ove. Even after almost flipping and almost hitting a car he still sped. After what seemed like forever Mustard turned onto Boddy St.

'Mrs. Brown was right' he thought, the colonel could see the hill and mansion even though he still had a little way to go.

When he reached the mansion there was a big iron gate that had BM on it. Colonel Mustard rolled down the window and looked at the speaker to his left.

"Who are you?" A voice said that the colonel did not recognized.

"Colonel Mustard, I was invited." He said. The voice replied.

"Yes, I know you were invited, you're late."

The iron gate started to open. He glanced at his watch, 7:14. The gate opened all the way and he drove up to the mansion; 'Wow' the colonel thought, 'this place is big'. He parked beside another car, which a woman in a beautiful red dress was getting out of. 'Gosh she's stunning' Mustard thought while he opened up the door and got out. Because of the rain he quickly got under the porch and bumped into the lady in red.

"Oh I'm sorry." Colonel Mustard said.

The woman turned and looked at him. "It's okay," She smiled, 'She's got a great smile' the colonel thought and smiled he couldn't help it.

"I'm Miss Scarlet, and you are." She continued to smile.

"Colonel Mustard." He said while taking her hand and kissing it.

The door opened, they immediately turned and saw a man who looked to be in his thirty's. He had his shiny black hair slicked back and was wearing a white tuxedo.

"I am Mr. Boddy."


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2**

_POV Colonel Mustard_****

Dinner

"Ah, Miss Scarlet and Colonel Mustard you are both very late." Mr. Boddy said to them.

"Yes I know, I didn't get the letter until 6:15, after I changed and drove over here of course it was past seven." Mustard said still standing underneath the porch beside Miss Scarlet.

"And I was late because of the same reason but of course ladies do take longer to get ready." Miss Scarlet said. The colonel could tell by the look on Miss Scarlet's face and Mr. Boddy's that there was a connection between the two.

"Please come in. I know it's freezing out there." Mr. Boddy said and moved to the side so they could get in.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you." Miss Scarlet said and walked inside. Mustard followed behind her. They were in a hall with a great chandelier that was very flamboyant. Even though it was cold outside it was still cold in here, luckily the colonel took Mr. Boddy's advice and was dressed warmly. There wasn't very much in the hall only a cabinet with a mirror to one side and a few paintings. There were also several doors and a staircase.

A butler came out of one of the doors and asked Mustard, "May I take your coat?" "No thank you." He replied. Just then out of another door to the left came a man in a purple coat, purple pants, and he had glasses right after him was a lady dressed in blue with a blue jewel necklace.

The man in the purple came up to the colonel and said, "Hello my name is Professor Plum." He replied "And I am Colonel Mustard." Then another lady and man came out of another door. The lady was in all white and was about the same age as Colonel Mustard. The man was all in green even with a green hat.

After they all met one another Mr. Boddy said, "Let's get some food I'm starving." And with that he led them into the dining room.

They all sat down. Colonel Mustard was seated beside Mrs. Peacock and Mr. Green. Mrs. White was in front of him.

A cook came out, "We will start with fresh salad with your choice of dressing. Then followed by the main course: lasagna with bread sticks." Then seven butlers came out and put salads in front of them.

"I just love lasagna." Mr. Boddy said.

While they were eating their salads Professor Plum spoke. "Isn't it sort of odd that all our names are colors and we dressed accordingly to that color?"

"Yes that is very odd."

"But my name is not a color." Mrs. Peacock said in a low tone.

"True, but most peacocks' tails are predominantly blue and you are wearing blue." Professor Plum replied.

"Well it looks like you have a good point, Professor." Mr. Boddy said.

"Can we please be real with each other my first name is Glenn." Mr. Green said.

"Well, mine is Erica." Miss Scarlet joined in.

"Joey, for me." Plum said.

"Jennifer White is my name."

"Jill Peacock."

"Kenneth Mustard, and you Mr. Boddy."

"Ian Boddy."

Suddenly afterwards Mr. Green asked, "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Peacock slipped her chair out and asked, "May I be excused also?"

The colonel could see strange glances flying through the guests. When Peacock looked at him and looked toward the door, he assumed that her and Green wanted him to join them, in their restroom trip.

"Yes, you both may." Mr. Boddy said slightly confused.

Then Mustard asked, "May I be excused?"

"Yes! Why don't you all be excused! Might as well." Mr. Boddy said in an irritated manner, 'Is this some kind of party? Or what?' Mr. Boddy thought to himself.

So, taking Mr. Boddy's comment seriously, one by one they filed out toward the door and out to the bathroom. When everyone was gathered in a circle Mr. Green announced, "Does anybody know why we are gathered here?"

"Maybe because Mr. Boddy invited us to a banquet." Miss Scarlet said in a slow manner.

"But, there must be a different reason." Mr. Green said.

"Yes there must be, does anyone know Mr. Boddy in a personal relationship?" Mustard asked.

"Heck, I don't even know the man all I know about him is he's rich and famous, he just appeared out of nowhere asking, "Will you join me in my banquet." Professor Plum replied.

"I also agree with you both, why would he want us, ordinary people to join him in a banquet, what use does he have with us?" Mrs. White said. Then they all heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Miss Scarlet looked around the corner and saw Mr. Boddy coming right toward them.

"He's coming this way." Miss Scarlet fiercely whispered.

So Colonel Mustard ran into the bathroom.

"What are all of you all doing back here surely not waiting for the bathroom." Mr. Boddy yelled down the hallway.

"As a matter of a fact, yes, we are waiting for the bathroom." Miss Scarlet said rather quickly.

"What? Are all of your bladders possibly connected?"

"Well I wanted to powder my nose." Mrs. Peacock replied with a laugh.

"My old bladder can't hold anything these days." Mrs. White said.

"Hurry up in there!" Mr. Green said while he pounded on the door. As if an answer Mustard opened up the door.

"All finished." He announced.

Mr. Green stepped inside. "Oh my goodness it smells awful in here!" Even though there was no smell at all. Mr. Green closed the door.

"Well all of you need to hurry. I will be waiting for you all in the dining room." Mr. Boddy said as he turned around.

"I will join you." Colonel Mustard said and followed.

Mr. Green came out of the bathroom and said, "Wait for me!" He ran up and walked beside Mr. Boddy and the colonel. Miss Scarlet walked into the bathroom and actually used it since she had nothing better to do. Meanwhile in the dining room Mr. Green, Mr. Boddy, and Colonel Mustard had already started on their lasagna.

"So Mr. Boddy, how did you get the money to buy CMI? You must be damn wealthy." Mr. Green asked looking at the giant, shining, bright chandler that hung in the dining room.

'CMI? What's that?' Colonel Mustard thought.

"Well when my father and mother died, both in a terrible accident, they had an extremely large bank account. Since I was their only child I inherited it all. The total was over 100 million dollars. That's how I was able to buy the company."

Colonel Mustard's mouth dropped, 100 million dollars, now that is a lot of money. Just then Miss Scarlet walked into the room, she sat down at her seat and a butler brought out her lasagna. Meanwhile by the bathroom, Mrs. White and Mrs. Peacock were talking.

"I am still confused on why Mr. Boddy, a millionaire, would want us to come to a banquet? If I were him I would invite the president or a famous actor or actress." Mrs. Peacock said.

"Yes, I agree, I would invite someone rather famous too. But he just invited us, ordinary people. How foolish!" Mrs. White replied and laughed.

Then Professor Plum walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the dining room.


	3. The First Victim

**Chapter 3**

_POV Miss Scarlet_****

The First Victim

Miss Scarlet walked to the davenport accompanied by Colonel Mustard.

"I don't suppose you have a light do you Colonel?" Miss Scarlet questioned, as she pulled out a cigarette in a long red holder. Colonel looked disapprovingly at her but flicked a lighter out nonetheless.

"Thank you darling." She puffed on her cigarette and looked to Mrs. White, something about her made her nervous. Like she should remember her but couldn't quite put the face with the memory. 'Oh well,' Scarlet thought, 'I'm sure it will all come out eventually.' Mr. Boddy walked into the center of the room and began to pace slowly.

"Oh fine I know you all are wondering why I brought you here." There were nods in the affirmative from everyone besides Scarlet.

"Personally," she said. "I could care less." and let smoke curl out of her mouth. Colonel Mustard could not help but find her less attractive now but no less provocative. Mr. Boddy not having paid her any attention went on as if he hadn't heard and let out a hearty laugh.

"Isn't that quite funny?" They all looked at him as if he were deranged.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Mrs. White.

That's when it hit Scarlet, 'That voice.' She thought anger rising in her heart pulsing through her veins and even causing her pale features to darken to a dull red color that matched her dress. 'That retched voice! That was the voice I heard in the back of my fiancé's answering machine! I'll kill her.' Scarlet let out a low horrific giggle. 'Yes. She'll not leave this mansion alive!' As these thoughts tumbled and raged in Scarlet's head more anger then true intent we all hope, Mr. Boddy went on to explain himself and his cryptic words.

"Well I've always wanted to say that you know." Still his guests flashed questioning glances toward each other besides Miss Scarlet who was staring intently at Mrs. White red faced and raging. Mrs. White under the intensity of Scarlet's gaze was living up to her name and resembled pure flour in a bakery.

"You know when they say the whole, 'I know you are all wondering'...Okay never mind but to make things simple and short, there's been a..." And with that the lights flickered off and a scream sounded from the kitchen.

The lights came back on and found Scarlet fallen into the Colonel's arms with Mrs. Peacock and Professor Plum in a likewise situation. Mrs. White on the other hand, had flown to the farthest corners to escape incase Scarlet advanced on her in the dark for she had recognized her name immediately and was deathly frightened of what the enraged woman would do.

Mr. Boddy was running towards the door shouting, "TO THE KITCHEN EVERY ONE QUICKLY!"

_POV Colonel Mustard_

On the way to the kitchen Mustard thought 'What is going on here, I am definitely going to leave this horrid . . .' But before he could finish his thought they were all standing in the kitchen staring at a woman who was dead, blood still pored from her fresh wound. For some strange reason Mr. Green was laughing, hysterically laughing.

"Why on Earth are you laughing that is my fiancée!" Mr. Boddy said while tears streamed down his red face. He rushed over to the body and was leaning over her to see if she was still alive. He shook his head and the colonel knew that she wasn't.

'Fiancée, why that disgusting pig, he was engaged . . . and he flirted with me?' Scarlet's thoughts tumbled in her brain.

"Oh my, who do you think did this?" Mrs. Peacock asked, choking back vomit that was slowly reaching its way to her mouth.

"By the way Mr. Green was laughing I think he did it!" Mr. Boddy said as he slowly approached Mr. Green. Mr. Green quickly stopped laughing and now was trying to defend himself.

"I was in the Lounge with you all, how could I have killed her if I was in a totally different room?" Mr. Green said, putting his hands in the air.

Professor Plum was over examining the body while this was going on.

"She was stabbed around three times with this butcher knife." The Professor said with a frown. That made Mr. Boddy cry even more.

"Why were you laughing anyway?" Colonel Mustard asked.

Mr. Green frowned, stuttered, and said, "I'm not quite sure why I was laughing . . . but it looks like anyone of us could die next."

As if this was true Miss Scarlet pulled out a revolver and had it pointed at Mrs. White. "No, please, I'm sorry!" Mrs. White said, pleading for her life. Miss Scarlet pointed the gun right beside Mrs. White's head and fired. She had shot a spider.

"I simply hate spiders." Miss Scarlet said.

"Miss Scarlet why do you have a gun in the first place?" Mrs. Peacock said still staring at the dead body on the floor.

"Why else? Its for protection." Meanwhile Mrs. White had fainted and lay right beside the lifeless body.

"We obviously have a murderer in the house, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Peacock asked.

"We must go into a room and stay together the murderer might strike again." The colonel said.

"Please can we continue the party like normal, I don't care about any murder or murderers! That's it I'm leaving!" Miss Scarlet shouted and walked out the kitchen door.

"Miss Scarlet wait!" And Mustard ran after her.

"Well we might as well follow them. Shall we my dear?" Mr. Green said holding out his arm to Mrs. Peacock.

"Why of course." Mrs. Peacock said taking his arm and walking after the other two.

Professor Plum solemnly followed.

"What is wrong with you all, my fiancée is dead!" Mr. Boddy said as he walked out into the hall. Then the lights went out once again.


	4. Three Things Missing

**Chapter 4**

_POV Miss Scarlet_

**Three Things Missing**

Miss Scarlet skidded to a quick stop as the lights went out again.

"What the heck is wrong with this place?" She screamed back at Mr. Boddy.

"Don't you ever check the circuits? How old is this heap of rotting garbage?" As Miss Scarlet fumed at Mr. Boddy who, she assumed, was walking closer and closer to her, 'he' reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"NOW JUST A . . ." Miss Scarlet's voice was abruptly cut off by a firm hand placed against her perfectly rounded red lips.

The man, who smelled oddly of fresh meat, whispered to her, "Be quiet and I might let you out of this mansion alive." His breath heated her ear and sent fearful shivers down her spine; she shook her head in the affirmative. What else could she do? They inched their way along the pitch-black hallway while Colonel Mustard called to Miss Scarlet quietly.

'Run for me you fool!' Her mind screamed to the colonel, 'RUN!' Suddenly she was shoved into a door that Miss Scarlet could have sworn was not there only a moment before. The door was closed on her and a cloth was pressed over her nose causing her to inhale a bitter scent.

Slowly, her struggle against the silent attacker stopped, but not before she remembered the murdered fiancée of Mr. Boddy. Stabbed by a butcher knife, blood pouring from her lifeless body.

Miss Scarlet's last thought before she faded into a dreamless slumber was, 'It's him, and I'm next!'

_POV Colonel Mustard_

Colonel Mustard whispered out in the dark. "Miss Scarlet where are you?"

He heard no reply. "Miss Scarlet are you there?"

Still nothing. Someone bumped into him and immediately he turned and let out a strong punch, hearing a yelp out of whomever he had hit.

Mrs. Peacock fell to the ground with Mr. Green. "Glenn, are you alright?" She asked.

"Someone hit me." He said his hands over his nose, which was bleeding.

Mr. Boddy had run right back into the kitchen and had hid behind a counter fearing for his life. Colonel Mustard backed against the wall fearing that the person he had hit would come for him.

Then the lights came back on. Mustard saw that Mr. Green was on the ground and had been punched and thought 'Oh, great I hit the wrong person'. He hurried over to see if he was all right.

"Are you okay, sorry for hitting you I could not see. Miss Scarlet, where is Miss Scarlet?" The colonel looked around the room not seeing her.

"She was right in front of me and now she is gone." He continued very bewildered. "I didn't hear the front door slam or any door slam for that matter." 'Where could she be?' He thought. Mr. Boddy started to walk out of the kitchen but slipped.

He yelled. They quickly ran into the kitchen to see Mr. Boddy on the ground covered in his fiancée's blood. 'I could have sworn that there wasn't _that_ much blood on the floor before . . .' Mustard thought.

"Do you need some help, Ian?" Mrs. Peacock questioned.

"No, I can get up without your help." He said quite snappily while getting up. Mrs. Peacock gave a shocked look and her face noticeably showed hurt. Mr. Boddy took off his jacket that was stained ruby.

"I cannot bear to see her anymore." Ian said pointing at the lifeless body as he started to walk out into the hall.

"Wait!" Colonel Mustard exclaimed and pointed at the hole in Ian's fiancée. "Look, the knife is missing!"

Mr. Boddy rushed back into the kitchen.

"Who do you think would have taken the knife?"

"Why the murderer naturally." Professor Plum said entering the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Green asked in a funny manner because of his hurt nose.

"I was hiding." He replied.

"Oh my goodness! The knife isn't the only thing that's missing. Mrs. White is gone too." Mrs. Peacock said.

"Well once again bad news. Miss Scarlet is gone also." Colonel Mustard said with a frown.

"Well wherever they are I'm sure we will find them." The Professor said.

"Well even though we have two missing we should stay together." Mr. Green suggested.

Mr. Boddy decided to take lead of the group and spoke up, "Okay then follow me to the ballroom."

_POV Miss Scarlet_

Miss Scarlet slowly swam the murky depths of her mind for consciousness. She moved her hand around her on the hard ground. 'Where am I?' She thought confused. The floor was freezing and the thin material on her dress didn't do much to comfort her chilled body. Finally her hand came in contact with something metal and wet. Wondering what it could be she moved her fingers along it until a sharp pain ripped through her finger. Her eyes flew open painfully as she pushed herself up and her other hand came to her head as it throbbed.

"I was drugged. I remember now but where am I and what is..." Miss Scarlet looked over and discovered that the blood-covered knife from the kitchen had been placed beside her body as she lay on the cold tile of the ballroom. Her temples were coursing with pain, an after effect of the drug and she fought against her body's urging to lie back down and scanned the room instead. After looking both left and right and observing nothing out of the ordinary, besides a knife beside herself, she turned and looked behind her. What she saw wrenched a scream from her other wise unused voice.

"QUICKLY! I HEARD A SCREAM!" Shouted Colonel Mustard as the group marched back through the hallway. At his command they all burst into a sprint and dashed for the double doors at the end of the hallway, they were locked. Colonel Mustard began to pound on the doors, recognizing Miss Scarlet's high pitched and obviously distressed voice from within.

"She is going into hysterics." Professor Plum said dryly.

"Do you happen to have the key Mr. Boddy?" He asked in all calmness for he didn't really care as to what Miss Scarlet's ailment was.

"She's a woman and prone to hysterics Mustard, so stop with the worrying and with that incessant pounding." He emphasized his annoyance by putting his pinky finger in his ear and wiggling it up and down.

"I swear you're going to make me deaf."

Meanwhile inside the locked ballroom, Miss Scarlet was indeed having hysterics but her situation was well deserving of them. Behind her lay the bleeding body of Mrs. White. Miss Scarlet, not being able to see that the wound was not entirely life threatening, went into a panic and had almost fainted dead away when she heard Colonel Mustard's pounding fists. She got up and scurried to the wide double doors as his muffled voice fought to break through the physical barrier between them.

"Miss Scarlet! Miss Scarlet are you all right? Please answer me!" Colonel Mustard cried.

Miss Scarlet warmed at the sound of his voice and was about to shout back when she heard a subdued moan from Mrs. White. Overcoming her aversion to the harlot she hurried over to the once thought lifeless body, her heels clicking on the tile like flooring, and kneeled down to assist Mrs. White.

"IT WAS YOU!" Mrs. White screamed at Miss Scarlet just as soon as her eyes focused on the woman's face.

She tried to force Miss Scarlet away but only succeeded in pushing her off balance enough to raise her head. Looking up, Miss Scarlet sighted a dim figure on the balcony as a flash of lightening lit up the outside world like a forest fire in dry season. She leaped and crashed on to the French doors but just as she was opening the balcony doors the double doors to the ball room burst open and in ran the mostly all of the guest and Mr. Boddy. They all stared at her then Mrs. White and back again making silent, accusing assumptions.

"No..no..NO! It wasn't me!" She screamed her eyes wide with fear and even anger at the injustice of the group.

She knew just what Mrs. White would say having already expressed her opinion on the matter of the guilty person. 'It was you!' blundered through her mind over and over again. She shook her head to dispel the unheard scream and fell to her knees tears falling over her cheeks, forgetting about the figure on the balcony.

'So,' she thought of the dark murderer, 'you have accomplished your goal.'


	5. Miss Scarlet the Killer?

**Chapter 5**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

**Miss Scarlet the Killer?**

Colonel Mustard kept shaking his head in disbelief, 'It couldn't have been her? Could it?' He thought to himself.

"I think we have found the killer . . ." Professor Plum started.

"It was you all along wasn't it, Miss Scarlet?"

Scarlet looked up, revealing her tears to the others. "No, I already told you it wasn't me . . ." She looked into the Colonel's eyes.

"Please you have to believe me."

Mustard started to reply but was interrupted by Mrs. White.

"It was her . . ." She paused a moment gasping for air. "I saw her she is the one that stabbed me and your fiancée, Mr. Boddy."

"Well, it does all point to her . . ." Mr. Green said as he pointed in the direction of Erica.

"Yes your right, Glenn. I just can't believe it . . . Why? Why did you do it?" Mr. Boddy asked.

Mrs. Peacock stared out into the balcony keenly, she thought she had seen a silhouette of a man but she brushed it off until a flash of lightening did reveal a human being. She screamed and then shouted, "Look, someone is outside!"

Everyone looked outside beside Miss Scarlet who had her head back down crying and Mrs. White who couldn't move.

"Who is it?" Mrs. White asked.

"I'm not sure . . ." Mr. Boddy said.

"Well let's find out." Colonel Mustard said and started toward the balcony.

"Wait! Are you mad? It might be Miss Scarlet's accomplice." Mr. Green warned him.

Mustard turned around and simply said, "Glenn, please . . . her accomplice?" And then sighed. The colonel walked out onto the balcony, although it might have not been the wisest decision, and started talking to the figure.

"Colonel who is it?" Mrs. Peacock asked. The dark figure and Colonel Mustard started walking toward the others. Mr. Green recognized the figure to be a police officer.

"Why officer what are you doing here?" Ian asked shocked and frightened to see him.

"Well, down at the station, we got a phone call, from a woman, and the front door was locked and I spotted a ladder leading up to the balcony so I decided . . ." The police officer started but was interrupted by White.

"Yes that was me . . ." She started stopping for a breath and then continuing. " . . . But the woman there stabbed me and . . ." She pointed at Miss Scarlet and took another gasp for breath. " . . . Killed another woman." The police officer was flabbergasted and his mouth had dropped due to shock.

Professor Plum spoke right up on the other hand. "Yes, it was Miss Scarlet right there. She is the culprit."

"Okay then, keep her in here, I'll go use your phone and call the station . . . Where's your phone?"

"There's one in the kitchen." Mr. Boddy suggested.

"Okay, well you and you stay here and watch over the hurt lady and Mrs. Scarlut . . ." The police officer said and pointed at Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock.

"It's Miss Scarlet!" Miss Scarlet said ferociously, interrupting the officer.

"_Sorry_, and you, you, and you come with me to the telephone." He continued pointing at Mr. Boddy, Colonel Mustard, and Professor Plum.

"Okay then, follow me officer." Mr. Boddy said and led the three out of the ballroom.

_POV Miss Scarlet_

As the solemn group headed to the phone doubts assailed Colonel Mustard. "_She couldn't have done it. I know I haven't known her for too long but…I just can't and WON'T believe it."_ Colonel Mustard, having reached this conclusion pulled the police officer to the back of the group while Mr. Boddy kept leading.

"Officer, there is no way it could truly be Scarlet. I don't know how to prove it but well I've got a gut feeling that whatever's going on around here certainly isn't over yet."

Just as Mustard finished his statement they arrived at the kitchen to use the phone. The officer, whose nametag professed him to be I. B. Barney, gave Mustard a peculiar look but nodded to the Colonel's relief and then moved forward and picked up the phone. He gave Mr. Boddy an odd look and replaced the handset on the receiver.

"It's dead."

"WHAT?" Mr. Boddy exclaimed grabbing the handset and listening for the nonexistent dial tone. The group looked at each other knowingly and turned to return to the Ballroom. Looming quietly at the back of the brigade was Professor Plum whose slight smile belied his previous concern.

Miss Scarlet just didn't get it. How could they blame her? Sure she practically hated White but she'd never stoop so low as to _actually_ harm her. Not that she hadn't _thought_ about it of course, but to tell the absolute truth her bark was often times worse than her bite. Miss Scarlet looked up at White, hurt plainly written across her features.

"No matter what you might think," Scarlet began a slight quiver in her voice though she pushed herself to sustain as normal a voice as possible, "I'd never really hurt you. Even though you helped tear my heart out without a second thought, I'd never, _ever_ willingly hurt another human being." At that Scarlet, lifted herself from the cold floor, imagining what happiness and sweet words must have once graced the beautiful room instead of the hate and accusations that now seemed to fly around like annoying house flies one can never be rid of.

White glanced at Scarlet and was completely suspicious of her. "Say what you like Scarlet. I know it was you." Scarlet turned and glared fire at Mrs. White but before anyone could say another word the Colonel and the rest of the group walked back into the room.

Colonel smiled reassuringly at Scarlet who was taken aback but as relief flooded her she smiled a timid smile at him. If nothing else she knew that at least the one person she truly trusted here believed her to be innocent and that was enough to keep her fighting. _"I won't give in to this!"_ She thought.

"Well the phone's dead." Ian piped up. Gaining everyone's attention. "What now Barney?"

"Well let me run out to my car and I'll use my radio to contact the Police Station and then we'll take it from there." Barney stated as he turned to leave the ballroom. Before he could even make it out though, Mrs. Peacock suddenly teetered and slumped down into Glenn's arms.

"Mrs. Peacock…MRS. PEACOCK!" He shouted as he placed her carefully on the floor. He tapped her face repeatedly trying to rouse her but she would not stir. Scarlet dashed over to Peacock and attempted to find her pulse but Glenn shoved her back and she fell to the floor. She looked at him tearfully but understood his concern somewhat.

"Put your index finger and your pointer finger together and check for her pulse. It should be right below her jaw bone and to the either side of the underside of her chin." If he wouldn't allow her to help physically at least she could talk him through it and now wasn't the time to start shouting at him that she hadn't done a thing to her. There would be time enough for that later…she hoped.

"It's there…but it's weak." Glenn whispered and looked up to Scarlet. She could tell he was measuring her up at that moment and deciding on whether or not she truly was guilty. An eternity seemed to pass before he nodded his head slightly and said, "Thank you."

Scarlet just nodded in return. Scarlet regarded Peacock from afar but Glenn got up and beckoned her over. She walked up and kneeled near Mrs. Peacock feeling her skin and doing a few other things to assess the situation. Cop Barney watched her like a hawk though but knowing that she didn't have anything to hide helped her to remain calm. Coming to a conclusion she looked up at the people gathered in the ballroom nonplussed_. "Please don't let them blame me." _Where her last thoughts before she uttered her diagnosis.

"She's been poisoned."


	6. Plenty of Boddys to Go Around

**Chapter 6**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

**Plenty Of _Boddys_ To Go Around**

"What do you mean she's been poisoned?" Mr. Green shouted.

"Somebody must have done it at dinner or in the lounge in her drink." Professor Plum stated.

Barney confused at all of this thought, 'Boy has this been a night, a murder, people being stabbed and poisoned, and it's all in a millionaire's mansion'.

"Okay folks, let's all stay calm and think rationally."

"How did you come to a conclusion so quick, Erica?" Plum asked.

"I checked for signs . . ." 'Oh no their blaming me again . . . it always seems to be Joey who tries to blame it all on me.'

"Bull, nobody, not even I, could diagnose someone that had been poisoned so quickly."

"Just shut up both of you! We don't have time to argue!" Colonel Mustard screamed, making them jump.

"He's right, we need to let Barney go to his car and call for backup and an ambulance." Mr. Boddy said.

"I want all of you to stay here and I'll go to my car, but first, I need you to unlock the front door, Mr. Boddy." Barney said.

"Oh yes, come along."

Then Barney and Boddy started to walk out the door and then down toward the hall. The colonel started to slowly follow.

"What are you doing? He told us to stay here." Mr. Green asked who was still holding Peacock.

"Do you always listen to what you're told?" And with that he continued to pursue the other two. Then followed by Plum and then Scarlet until all of them were out in the hall. Mr. Boddy heard Miss Scarlet's high-heeled shoes on the tile and turned around.

"I thought Barney told all of you to stay in the Ballroom."

"He did." Mustard said and that's all he could come up with.

"But I thought this would be my chance to escape, out of this mad horror house from . . ." Scarlet yelled and Boddy interrupted.

"Nobody is leaving this mansion alive!"

"Well if that's the case." Scarlet said while reaching for and pulling out her gun from her purse, which amazingly, she had kept with her all this time. Barney reached for his too.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the colonel. 'I have to do something.' He thought.

"Erica, no!" He ran to her and pushed her down. Barney's bullet barely missed him and Scarlet's flew up and hit the chandelier. "It's going to fall!" Everyone jumped out of the way just as the lights when out for the third time and then the crash of the chandelier, glass flew in every direction.

"Everyone stay calm." Barney's voice cut through the darkness. "Just stay where you are, Mr. Boddy? Mr. Boddy? Mr. Boddy, where are . . ."

A slight grunt came from him and then a body fell to the floor.

"Someone's killed him." Mustard whispered to Scarlet who was holding on to him for dear life.

"Yes, I know, but who?"

"I just had to get rid of him you see, all of this would ruin my reputation. I couldn't let that happen."

"Mr. Boddy!"

"Yes, I killed Barney and if all of you keep . . . whoa, something flew by my head . . . and then another swing . . . somebody is trying to kill me . . . help! . . . the person is right by me I can hear them breathing . . . don't do it . . . I'll give you money too . . . please just don't . . ."

And yet another blood curdling groan.

"Follow me." The colonel whispered to Scarlet. "We must make slow, quiet movements."

Scarlet and Mustard slid along the wall and went into the first door. By the dimness of the fire they could tell it was the Lounge. The colonel grabbed a candlestick that was sitting on a nearby table.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check on Jennifer, Glenn, and Jillian . . . and Joey wherever he went, but whatever you do don't make a sound and lock the door, don't open it for anyone and if someone starts to come in with a key, put out the fire and hide." He turned to leave. But he went back and as he stood in front of Scarlet he leant forward to give her a reassuring kiss. She happily accepted the colonel's show of protection.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Scarlet replied.

"Stay here." Mustard reminded her again, she shook her head in the affirmative. Then he was off.

She shut and locked the door and sat in the closest chair.

'Whatever you do . . .' She thought. 'Please be safe, I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened.'

_POV Miss Scarlet_

Scarlet heard the door suddenly quake and quiver on its hinges. A fearful sweat broke out all over her body. 'How I wished I had never pulled that gun,' she thought, 'But everything had just hit me, like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was in a tunnel that kept getting smaller, or in an elevator that just wouldn't open and everything feels suffocated. I had to get out.'

The door rattled again.

Her attention brought back to the present as she scrambled up to grab a weapon and hide. She left the fire burning since putting it out would be much too obvious, and grabbed a poker from the hearth. Then she situated herself between the couch and the chair hidden from immediate view of the infiltrator.

The door shook.

Scarlet waited.

Suddenly the door gave and opened to a large figure hunched over in the frame of the broken door. The firelight flicked on his face and she knew him to be Mr. Boddy. Scarlet got up and ran to him.

"Mr. Boddy! What happened, who did this to you?"

She received no answer. He fell into her arms, blood trickling steadily from a massive head wound. He carried a wrench in one hand that tumbled to the floor as he fell, both blood covered. Scarlet towed him as much as she could into the room and prayed the murderer didn't happen by the open door way.

"What a scene," she said. "Mr. Boddy's head in my lap, bloodied and spilling every which place, and the so called murder weapon in my hand."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at the irony of it and attempted to staunch the bleeding before Mr. Boddy bloody bled to death, pun completely intended. She sat there on the floor; eyes watching the distant and silent dark of the hall knowing that somewhere in that room, lay either a dead man or a prospective murderer. Not all that comforting a thought.

A quiet rustling, a groan, both grew from the silence of the blackened hall. A few less than appropriate yet choice words rose to sputter fearfully from Scarlet's mouth including a little bit of bile ripped from her clutched stomach. She tried to reach again for the fire poker but couldn't quite get it with Boddy's weight upon her knees.

"What to do, what to do," she whispered to herself. "If I remove the pressure he could die. If I don't I could die. If I don't and someone comes and I die…he'll die anyway. It always has to be one of those lose-lose situations doesn't it? I'm never going to a dinner party again. I don't blooming care how rich the man is."

She risked Boddy's death, considering he'll die either way, and grab the poker immediately placing her hand against his head again. She decided to move if she had to but only when it is absolutely necessary.

"Besides, if they have a gun it won't matter much either way what I do with Boddy or this poker, I'll be dead." Scarlet said quietly, trying to boost her own moral.

'No wonder I was never a cheerleader in high school.' As that last thought left her mind, she saw a head suddenly immerge from the silence in front of the door, crawling brokenly to the dim fire lit room. Sweat broke out over Scarlet's body again and she was afraid to see the face of her murderer. Afraid to see the person who had killed so many of them already and now, knowing it was her turn she quivered in fear. A scream spilled forth from her redden lips. Scarlet's face turned as white as a sheet as the head of the unknown assailant slowly began to rise, to look at her.

Barney's eyes stared out of a blooming collage of fine bruises. Erica literally wept for joy.

"Hush Scarlet. It's only me. Is that the buggar who nearly took my head off? If it were me madam I'd let him bloomin' bleed to death."

Scarlet knew he was only angry and she could see the hazy expression in his eyes. He was struggling to stay awake. If he had a concussion Scarlet knew sleep wouldn't be a good idea at all.

"How do you feel?" So it wasn't the most intelligent question, what do you want? She'd nearly wet herself and was soaked with sweat, it was the first question that came to mind.

He gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Oh just dandy miss. I feel like having a picnic right here in the middle of this pitch, black as death hall. While we're at it why don't we invite the blooming murderer that's been hanging around? Sound like fun? I would suggest plastic utensils though, one can never know with those murderous types."

A giggle escaped Scarlet's mouth and Barney just rolled his eyes at her, but he did look much better from the short monologue. "Can you make it into the room all the way?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to stay out here in death hallway long am I?" He glowered at her.

Scarlet laughed again and it felt nice. Laughing always makes people feel good and she's no exception. Of course part of it was nervous laughter. She was worried about the darkness in the hallway, that hide things, but most of all Scarlet couldn't stop worrying about Kenny. She hoped he was all right.

"I suppose not," Scarlet responded smiling despite her thoughts.

She saw it flash and watched the impact before Scarlet knew what was happening. Out of the dark had come something silver and it had smashed into Officer Barney's head. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. She couldn't move. Scarlet was frozen. She watched more blood than she had seen in some time flower across the wooden flooring of the hallway, livened by the firelight. Scarlet watched as someone dragged Barney away, and she never really saw anything. She could have gotten up. She could have walked to that door and discovered who it was, but

Death was frightening. He was coming for her, Mr. Death and Mr. Killer, but that didn't mean she wanted to meet him any sooner than she had too. No, Death and Scarlet would meet soon enough. Let him come to her. If she has to die by his hands, he might as well work for it. She clutched the poker in her hand, Scarlet's fist flushing white with the strength of her grasp. 'This is it' she thought, 'To kill or to be killed . . . survival of the fittest.' But for all of her Amazon warrior talk, Scarlet's final whisper told on her.

"Oh where are you Kenny, and where's that bloody gun."


	7. A Revealing Secret Passage

**Chapter 7**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

_**A Revealing Secret Passage**_

The minute Colonel Mustard left the Lounge he regretted it.

'I should have stayed with her.' He thought.

But it didn't matter now, because now, he was in the Hall which wasn't very appeasing at the moment and he needed to leave that frightening room. He made his way down the corridor, assuming he was headed to the Ballroom. Hoping at least. He entered a room with a big window for one of the walls. The flashes of lightening revealed it to be a Conservatory. Another whip of lightening revealed a gray box on the other side of the room.

'Could that be what I think it is?' He wondered.

He slowly walked forward but stopped when he heard the worst thing he could have heard. A scream. Not just any scream, a scream from the one he cared about most, Scarlet. In a spilt second decision, either to see if Scarlet was alright, or maybe bring light to the mansion, he chose . . . both. He ran forward toward the grey box and fell over something in the middle of the floor. The mysterious thing was soft. He looked over and another flash of lightening revealed a body.

'Who is it this time?' He thought.

He kneeled closer and saw the face of the cook.

'Why would the killer kill the cook? Unless . . . he or she needed to get rid of everyone in the house. But what about the rest of the staff? No matter. Scarlet needs me. And I need light.' The colonel got back up to his feet and walked over to the box on the wall. It _was_ the breaker box. 'I found it!' He happily thought. 'This should help things.'

He flipped the breaker box to the "on" position from the "off". The lights came on and all he could think of was Erica. He took another glance at the cook and observed that she had been strangled with a rope that was still wrapped firmly around her neck. Mustard dashed out of the Conservatory and was turning to go help Scarlet but something in the Ballroom caught his eye. Mrs. White was in the same position they had left her in but Peacock and Green were gone.

'I have to know.' And with that thought he quickly ran into the Ballroom.

"Mrs. White, where is Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock?" The colonel walked forward and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm not sure." White replied and gasped for a breath of air. "They were here, after Glenn heard two gunshots he thought about leaving and seeing what happened but he couldn't do it." She took in another hefty breath. "He couldn't bring himself to leave Jill. Then the lights went out and all I heard was footsteps, thunder, and a scream. The lights came back on and they were gone."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now. I must go check on Scarlet."

"Alright." She replied.

Mustard ran outside of the ballroom and down into the hall. He took several steps back from what he viewed in that dreaded room.

_Blood_.

Blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor.

'Oh my god, Scarlet is she alright?' His thoughts raced around his mind like a runaway train.

There was a trail of blood leading from the Lounge into the Kitchen. But no bodies. No Barney, no Boddy. Mustard walked into the lounge and found Scarlet on the couch with Mr. Boddy in her lap bleeding, he appeared to be unconscious.

"Are you okay?" He came to her and set the candlestick on the floor. She was crying.

"Yes . . . Barney, he's dead."

"I know, Mr. Boddy killed him."

"No listen, he was alive. Someone killed him for sure and dragged his body away. After you left, Mr. Boddy came in here still alive and I applied pressure to his wound, then Barney came and that's when I screamed before I saw it was him. He was alive until someone bashed him on the head again."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Before either of them could converse any longer, a cabinet in the Lounge began to move. The colonel grabbed the candlestick and moved forward. Slowly the cabinet opened. But who was coming in?

_POV Miss Scarlet_

Scarlet's look of horror faded to one of concern as a pair of feet emerged from the cabinet. A pair of hideous blue heels followed by a blue-green skirt with white hem lacing that flowed up and covered a pair of knees, slim waist and most of Glenn's forearm.

"Don't whack me!" he shouted out in friendly warning. "I haven't killed anyone, yet. As soon as I found out who hurt Jill..."

Scarlet was lost in trying to control her own quaking as relief steeled over her. She was alive, Kenny was alive, but Boddy was going to die if she didn't fix his wound up. 'Time to pull it together Erica and help out. Stop playing the helpless female or more people are going to die. People you could help save.' After that little pep talk Erica squared her shoulders and sat up straight.

"Well boys, let's get down to business. We must help Boddy or he'll slowly bleed to death."

Both men froze in shock at her sudden yearn to take the lead. Kenny tried to hide a smile but Erica saw it and raised her chin a bit a bright glint in her eye. She turned her head haughtily to Glenn.

"Where does that passage lead to?"

Bewildered Glenn spouted the answer eyes still wide, "Well, the conservatory naturally."

Ms. Scarlet resisted temptation to roll her eyes at the man.

"Why hadn't I thought of that." She ground out instead. "Well anyway, that's not all that helpful."

Scarlet stared intently at Glenn as he laid Jillian down on the second couch in the room. Something was niggling at the back of her brain and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'How to stop the blood. How to stop the blood,' was the mantra going over inside her mind.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed.

Kenny, turning around having just served himself a little brandy, dropped the glass as he went for whatever weapon was nearest. His eyes wide in fear but heart filled with courage.

"WHAT? WHAT," he asked standing at the ready.

Scarletgave him an odd look her head tilted to the side in a decidedly cute fashion. "I only want Glenn's tie colonel. No reason to get excited."

Kenny grabbed the fabric of his jacket above his heart as he let out a huge gust of pent up breath. "I thought you'd seen something." He admitted relieved.

Scarlet's mouth formed an adorably kissable little 'o' as she realized what she'd sounded like. She moved her hand up to her mouth to cover it in dismay. "I'm sorry Kenny, I hadn't done it intentionally."

"Quite alright." Was all he seemed to be able to manage.

She smiled warmly at him knowing that he would have done whatever it took to keep her and the others safe. Then her idea hit her full in the face again. "OH! Glenn please allow me to have the use of your tie, and I'm afraid you won't want it back after this."

Glenn relinquished his hold on the tie reluctantly. "Now I wish I'd not worn my best one, but nothing I can do about it now. One man's tie another man's life."

Scarlet used the tie to slow the blood rushing to Boddy's head. "This should slow the bleeding but we need to get him to a hospital." She looked to Mustard for suggestions.

Mustard turned to Glenn.

Glenn turned to Peacock who's head rolled to one side unresponsive. He stood there a moment as if he had hefted the responsibility of an idea onto her shoulders before realizing she was unconscious. "Oh...I guess that means you want to know what I think."

This time Scarlet did roll her eyes. "No we'd rather just wait around for Boddy to die and then join him when the murderer finds us."

Glenn's eyebrows gathered as if he didn't follow her reasoning. "Well now that's not a good idea. I'm afraid I can't motion that."

Scarlet just groaned.

"Now Scarlet lets figure this out. I didn't take notice of it but, did the conservatory have any doors?" Mustard took control of the situation.

"Why yes now that I think about it, it did have a door out into the gardens. I've never been to myself but usually there is an exit to the outside from the gardens also. In fact, there must be! WE CAN LEAVE!" Glenn quickly moved from one conclusion to the next.

Hope glistened in Erica's eyes. 'Maybe I will live to see the next sunrise.'

That's when Kenny dashed her hopes a bit.

"Now now, lets not count our chickens before they hatch. Lets just get to the Conservatory first. By the way Glenn, why'd you come here if you had seen the door to the gardens?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I heard Scarlet scream and, well frankly I was raised to always come to a lady's rescue." He blushed a bit but then his eyes fell on Jillian Peacock. "And she saved Jillian's life." He looked up at Scarlet with fiercely loyal steely blue eyes. "I won't soon forget that."

It was Scarlet's turn to blush. She shrugged. "I'd never let another human die if I could help it." Erica looked down into her lap unwilling to show any type of bond she might have felt with Peacock merely for being in the same situation she was in. She attempted a callus remark but no one really believed it. "I never be able to live with myself."

Glenn and Kenny smiled fondly at the top of her bent head, casting a knowing glance at one another. Without another word Kenny moved forward and gathered up the small Boddy into his arms and proceeded through the passage way as Glenn allowed Scarlet to move before himself, Peacock in his own arms.

The group moved through the passage without fault and stumbled into the conservatory no worse for the wear save a few cobwebs and stubbed toes. The room was dark and lit with an unearthly green glow. Each leaf reflected that light and gave the whole room an iridescent shimmer as the humidity reapplied itself to the room filled with tropic plants. Scarlet's eyes focused onto one particular drooping bloom. She left the group and quickly walked up to it.

"This...this is a Golden Chain plant...It's severely poisonous. If the bean-like capsules in which the seeds are suspended are missing...THEY ARE! That's why Peacock won't wake, she's in a coma!"

"In a what!" Glenn nearly lost his footing.

"She's in a coma. This flower can be fatal," Erica looked up remorsefully at Glenn. "She'll need to get to the hospital quickly as well."

Suddenly Erica -who had been standing near a long isle of huge leafy plants- was pulled back against a man knife to her throat. Glenn and Kenny gasped and Kenny stepped forward but didn't move any farther than that when the killer spoke his warning.

"Don't move, or the dame gets it." The man -whose face was shaded by the darkness of the plants laughed menacingly. "I've always wanted to say that. Well Scarlet," He inhaled deeply of her scent nose caressing her cheek. She dared not pull away for fear of getting herself sliced open. "You're my ticket out of here after all." And with that he dragged her back with him into the shadowed isle of vegetation. "Time to leave sweetie and don't move boys, or I'll kill her right where she stands."

The moment they heard the bang of a far off door closing Glenn and Kenny both set their loads down. "One of us has to stay here," Kenny said a fire burning in his eyes. Glenn nodded understanding. Kenny moved down the isle Glenn following him. "I'll be back as soon as I can with help...and with Scarlet." By this time they had reached the door and Kenny threw it open knowing that Erica and her kidnapper were far out of the way. Kenny's heart sank as he saw what the garden held in store for him. "Oh no."

Before him stood a huge maze-garden with only one exit and no time for mistakes.


	8. Killer: Professor Plum or Mrs White?

**Chapter 8**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

**Killer: Professor Plum or Mrs. White?**

The colonel looked to the ground in thought. 'How can I find them before its too late, and anyway how would he know where to go?'

That's when he saw it.

'Of course, the rain created thick mud, and here are three sets of footprints. Three? No time to think of whose tracks was the third set.' He quickly but quietly followed the mud trail, leading to the killer and Scarlet. He found them not so far off, slowly making their way through the labyrinth of bushes and muck.

"Damn, I can't find the bloody way out of here." The unknown killer's voice spoke in frustration as he dragged Erica.

"You should have thought of that before you dragged me out here." Scarlet sarcastically replied.

"If I was being held hostage by a mad man who had killed people right before your eyes, Scarlet, I would keep my mouth shut."

Scarlet, fearing for her life but using sarcasm as a defense mechanism simply replied, "Fair enough."

After some continued following Mustard watched as the killer pulled Scarlet out of the maze. He hastily followed as the mystery murderer made his way, along with Scarlet, into a side door to the kitchen. Waiting a few moments to enter, the colonel finally did so and found a mad scene. Mrs. White and Professor Plum lay on the ground, the state of life not diagnosable from so far away while Scarlet was fleeing the scene.

"Erica, wait!" Mustard shouted after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and yelled one word, "Run!"

The colonel began to reply but it was too late. He looked over to see a hazed Professor Plum with a revolver in his hand.

"Good bye, Mustard. Don't worry about Scarlet, she'll meet you soon enough." Just as he pulled the trigger he fell, the bullet hitting the ceiling.

Colonel Mustard had to think fast and ran over to try to stop him from hurting anyone. Mrs. White was alive and had pulled Plum off his feet to land him unconscious.

"Mrs. White, are you alright, what happened in here?"

But a change of events was already unfolding. The appeared-to-be injured woman ignored the colonel's question and picked up the revolver out of the hand of Plum. She slowly brought it up with intentions unknown.

_POV Miss Scarlet_

"WHITE NO!" Scarlet screamed but was drowned out by the deafening sound of a gun shot quickly followed by a sickening thump. She crumpled to the ground as blood spread across the stark white linoleum floor. Tears clogged her vision and the only thing she could see was the hauntingly red substance's movement across the tiles.

Suddenly hands were moving up and down her arms checking her for injuries. Turning her face back and forth and finally up to look at her amateur doctor.

"Kenny?"

"I'm fine Scarlet, I'm fine." His arms went around her -as well as the comfort of his soft but stern voice- while her head fell forward onto his shoulder, tears wetting his already scruffy uniform.

"I thought, I thought she'd," Scarlet stumbled through the phrase trying desperately to understand how he'd come to be next to her. "The gun, and I thought, you, I thought she'd-"

"I know, but here I am. Look at me, I'm alright, everything's going to be alright."

Erica nodded fiercely, clinging to Mustard's shirt front. As soon as Erica's eyes had cleared she looked at the wreckage all around them. There on the floor was an unconscious Mrs. White, blood dribbling down her forehead from a small laceration. Unfortunately Professor Plum's knee was bleeding completely out -he probably wouldn't survive much longer unless someone did something. Scarlet took a deep breath and then got up from Mustard's protective embrace.

"We have to staunch the bleeding." Scarlet said.

A light filled the colonel's eyes at her determination and seemingly sudden recovery. "What a woman." He exclaimed under his breath thoroughly impressed at her perseverance.

"Did you say something?" She looked at him, question reflected the tilt of her head and the light in her eyes. Kenny just grinned boyishly and shook his head. Scarlet knelt down and stabilized Plum as best she could. "What happened?"

"Well White turned the gun on Plum and was going to shoot him in the head till I knocked her a good on her own head. The gun missed, but she still shot him."

"Better than being dead." Scarlet defended him.

"True, but not when he wakes up in a jail cell. Which he will." A fire burned under those words and Scarlet couldn't help but lower her eyes as her cheeks lived up to her last name. She knew why he was so angry and somehow she didn't think it was merely the killings. Plum had threatened her, stolen her away and apparently that wasn't such a good idea. A small smile played on her rose blushed face. 'What a time to be giddy,' she thought rolling her eyes at herself.

A groan uttered from the unconscious White and both Mustard and Scarlet's attention focused on her. Mustard leaned down and propped White up in his arms. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked around frightened.

"Where...is he dead? What happened?"

"That's the question we'd like to ask of you. Why did you shoot Plum? He was already out, there was no need for blood shed my dear." Mustard said honestly, compassion softening his words.

White shook her head guiltily.

"I won't tell. I won't. Now, neither will he!" Her voice trying so difficulty to be vicious came out terrified and hysterical. "I was only doing what he told me! IT WAS BLACKMAIL! I DIDN'T WANT TO!"

Mustard began to rock the woman as she turned frantic, Scarlet looked around the room and spying a forgotten half water filled glass threw it into the woman's face. She sputtered but her eyes focused again and she began to breathe normally.

"Now, tell us exactly what happened." And Scarlet's voice brooked no opposition.


	9. Whodunit?

**Chapter 9**

_POV Colonel Mustard_

**Whodunit?**

White spoke at a very fast rate, one almost not comprehendible but Scarlet and Mustard listened to what they could.

"It was only six months ago that, Professor Plum and I had our first encounter. He had found out about . . . my affair with . . . Scarlet's fiancé. He threatened to tell and expose me. I had been paying him every month, until we received the invitation to come here to Boddy Mansion. He told me that, if, I was to help him . . . kill Mr. Boddy and steal his money, that he would forget the whole thing. Our plan was only to kill Boddy, I have no idea how his fiancée died, nor Peacock's poisoning, and neither the murder of the cook and Officer Barney."

Scarlet looked in disbelief at the woman, "You're lying, White. Who killed all of those people if neither you nor Plum did?"

White looked to the blood stained tile of the kitchen, "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that Plum attempted to kill Mr. Boddy, that's it."

Colonel Mustard began to pace. "This is all rather confusing, very confusing."

Just then Mr. Green was found leaning against the door frame. In a very nonchalant tone he said these chilling words, "Maybe, I can help clear things up." There was an object in his hand that was reflecting the light from the fixture above them, a weapon of some sort. Scarlet, Mustard, and White all turned their heads his way as Scarlet spoke, "Pardon, Mr. Green?"

He smiled devilishly at them, "No need to be surprised, Scarlet. First let me set your hearts at ease, if you're worried about Boddy or Peacock . . . no need to be, I've disposed of them already."

Colonel Mustard stuttered his words, "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Green let out a short laugh before showing his true colors. "Boddy is dead. Peacock is still in her coma, and won't be coming out anytime soon. As for all the murders tonight, I committed them. One by one, luckily Plum and White were here to fail miserably and keep you off my trail. But think about, who wasn't with you in the lounge for a drink? Who was with Peacock all of the time and could have easily poisoned her? How come I was conveniently in the secret passage from the Conservatory to the Lounge right after the cook's death?"

"But why, why did you do it?" White asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I happen to be Mr. Boddy's business partner. Now that he's out of the way, I get the whole corporation, his money, this house, everything. I only need to dispose of the witnesses and you are the only three left I need to worry about."

Colonel Mustard suddenly flashed back to the dining room…

_"So Mr. Boddy, how did you get the money to buy CMI? You must be damn wealthy."_

_"Well when my father and mother died, both in a terrible accident, they had an extremely large bank account. Since I was their only child I inherited it all. The total was over 100 million dollars. That's how I was able to buy the company."_

'CMI must be the name of their corporation' Mustard thought as his flashbacks continued…

_For some strange reason Mr. Green was laughing, hysterically laughing._

_"Why were you laughing anyway?"_

_"I'm not quite sure why I was laughing . . . but it looks like anyone of us could die next."_

'He was laughing because he did it… what a sick bastard. It was an act all along – his 'feelings' for Peacock, his concern, his help, everything was all a lie. He will pay for this if it's the last thing I do.' Colonel Mustard thought as he fought his pure rage toward the man and the impulse to simply lunge at him.

The others were all flabbergasted, an unexpected blow when White was coming clean. "So, I'm assuming you, what, plan to kill us now?" Scarlet asked, once again using sarcasm when she's most frightened.

Mr. Green seemed to find this hilarious and burst out in a long, drawn out laugh. He finally spoke, "Yes Scarlet, that is my . . ."

BANG!

Blood and brain splattered all over the floor and walls as the fatal hit to Mr. Green sent him to the floor, dead. Mrs. White held the gun that killed him; it's just that the colonel wasn't able to stop her this time. A single tear steamed down her face.

"You didn't have to kill him, a bullet to the chest or stomach would have done nicely." Colonel Mustard yelled at White, his stomach falling up and down as it became queasy from the site of a man's head half blown off.

Scarlet couldn't take the sight; she couldn't take any of it anymore. Her vision became blurred, her knees became weak, and she eventually left consciousness and fainted. Mustard quickly caught her light body in mid-fall and laid her upon the counter.

"Oh dear, did you kill the bastard? It looks that way, doesn't it?" A voice from the hallway broke through the scene they had experienced many times that night, murder.

Slowly the figure came into view and it was . . . Mr. Boddy!

White and Mustard spoke at the same time, wondering the same thing. "Mr. Boddy, you're alive?"

"No, I'd just thought I'd come back and say hello for a moment, you know, for good time's sake. Of course, I'm alive. You think a bash to the head and three killers trying to get me is going to stop me? No sir. Not me."

A bandage was wrapped around his head which was soaked with blood. The colonel feared that Mr. Boddy wasn't as up to par as he claimed to be.

"Mr. Boddy, you don't look so swell, though."

"Me? I'm fine, no need to worry about me, just a little scrape that's all, just a little scrape." Mr. Boddy entered the kitchen but stopped midway. "Oh, oh dear, I feel a little light-headed."

Although Mr. Boddy appeared to be fine, he wasn't. He was going through shock but was acting as he would in every day life. The unfortunate thing was that he had lost too much blood and his body was taking the effect . . .

Now.

Mr. Boddy collapsed to the floor and went into a seizure. Mustard ran over to him to help but it wasn't any good. Mr. Boddy was dead, gone in a moment.

So we can finally answer the question of whodunit. It was ultimately Professor Plum with the lead pipe in the hall that lead to his demise, although Mr. Green took a part and he actually died in the Kitchen. It was those three elements that caused his death.

Now that Boddy was dead and the real villain gone, what were the rest of the party to do?


	10. Afterdeath

**Chapter 10**

_POV Miss Scarlet_

**Afterdeath**

Scarlet walked slowly from the hospital room a sadness filling her face. She glanced down at her wound -a small pinprick of blood welling up on her thumb. So absorbed in her morbid thoughts, she did not perceive the man standing in front of her till she bumped into his chest. He reached up and grasped her arms gently so that she could find her equilibrium again, or maybe just so he could hold her. She looked up at him after shock of everything that had happened still making her reflexes sluggish. She grinned up at Mustard.

"Fancy meeting you in a hospital," she playfully jested.

He gave her a lopsided grin but his eyes traveled to her bleeding thumb. He softly reached down with one hand -Scarlet still ensconced within his arms- and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, pressing it firmly against her cut effectively holding her hand at the same time. Erica let a laugh escape her.

"You just wanted to hold my hand, admit it."

Kenny's glance was intense and filled with emotions that Erica had as of been able to define.

"Perhaps." He whispered.

At that he leaned his head down and Scarlet's eyes fluttered closed as she lifted her own lips to meet his in the feather light kiss. They broke apart, barely, close enough to feel the heat of each other's breath against their faces.

"I missed you." Kenny gruffly spoke, careful not to pull away from the welcome warmth of her closeness.

Erica's eyes faltered with a smile.

"It's only been two weeks Colonel Mustard."

He tipped her face up with a hand to her chin forcing her smiling eyes back to his own. She recognized the love she saw there and new her own reflected the same.

"Minutes without oxygen will kill any normal man." He exclaimed.

"Yes well you aren't a normal man are you?" She whispered.

"No, I guess not, because I'm hoping the most wonderful woman in the world is in love with me."

Scarlet averted her eyes mischievously, "Perhaps."

Kenny grinned at her sweet face.

"You, young lady, drive me crazy."

She mocked a serious thoughtful look and asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

Kenny let out a low and playful growl as he ducked and laid a loving kiss on the curve of her neck.

All seriousness returning he asked, "How's Peacock?"

Erica's previous somberness returned. "They don't think she'll ever come out of it. I brought her some roses. The pretty white kind."

He nodded and pulled her against his chest allowing her ownership of her own hand again. She curled her hands in front of her and cuddled up into his arms as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"That was very sweet of you."

She nodded, "It was the least I could do." There was a long pause as they both considered life and the absence there of. "How did things go at the station. Will they need us to testify to anyone?"

"No, they have all their information. They are holding White responsible for murder of Green and the planned murder of Boddy, but I'm sure she'll only get a few years at the most and lots of community service. She did kill Plum for self-preservation in a way and was blackmailed into helping him really. That's how her lawyer is going about it anyway. Officer Barney's funeral is on the twelfth, we should go. Green's, Boddy's and his fiancée's, and Plum's funerals are on the following days consecutively."

Erica nodded again and said with vehemence, "I'll not go to Plum's or Green's funeral. I refuse." Her look and voice softened, "though I'm sure they will be lonely funerals."

Mustard shrugged, "Well they made their choices. Now, let me go and make my condolences for Peacock, and then I'll join you for lunch?"

She smiled at him and nodded not being one for too many words suddenly. "I'd love too."

He leaned down and swept another kiss across her glossy red lips.

A little old man wondered by grinning like a baboon and heaved laughs. "Heh, heh, heeeh, that's right, you take that lady. She's a right good looker!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as they struggled to withhold bubbling laughs.

Later that afternoon, after lunch, Mustard and Scarlet took a walk through the flower filled park arm in arm, talking back and forth in soft voices as if they'd been lovers for years. Finally Mustard stopped mid-stride and turned toward Scarlet that intense look full of the emotions she still couldn't define.

"I know, Erica that we haven't known each other long, but I would like to ask you something."

Erica nodded excitement bubbling up and sparkling in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Will you..."

_POV Colonel Mustard_

"…Join me tonight for a lovely evening?"

Scarlet, having thought the question would be more serious, simply laughed. "Why what reason would I have not to?"

They quietly walked together, enjoying the company of each other, hoping for the moment to last forever.

"You know I thought you were going to ask me to marry you." Scarlet said as she cocked her head, stopping to look into his eyes.

He returned her gaze and simply replied, "Why do you think I asked you to join me tonight?"

Then they enjoyed a laugh that only lovers can.

A month passed and the three living victims of the night in Boddy Mansion all reunited. After Peacock's sudden coming out of her coma, they thought it would be best to all get together and perhaps become friends. After all, if it wasn't for each other they wouldn't even be here today.

"I never actually found out what happened after the spell I took." Peacock stated sitting down across from the two love birds, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

Colonel Mustard's garden was truly one from a dream. The fragrant flowers that had blossomed all about gave it a rich smell in the air. The weather was just right and the sound of the fountain added a soothing after tone to the scene. The radiant sun reflected off of Scarlet's engagement ring as she spoke.

"Well, a lot of things happened. After White had killed Green, that's when the Colonel here got the brilliant idea to call the police. I'm only going off of what he told me, I fainted and didn't wake up until I was in the back of a screeching ambulance."

Colonel Mustard joined in. "You see, I used the phone in the Lounge to call for help. It was only a few moments after that that Plum bled to death from the injury to his knee. When the police arrived they took us all in ambulances to the hospital. Once we arrived there they questioned us. After further questioning down at the station White was arrested and we were set off with no charges."

"White confessed?" Peacock asked.

"She did and our story was consistent with hers. So it worked out in our favor. Actually the trial is Monday." Colonel Mustard replied.

"And we have to attend." Scarlet solemnly added.

"I'm sure that will be another nightmare."

Once the trial and all was done with the Boddy Mansion investigation White was charged with murder and sentenced to ten years in prison plus a huge amount of community service. The jury was lenient on her case, considering all the stories aligned with the self-defense plea.

The popping question is what happened to our other "suspects"?

Eventually, Colonel Mustard and Miss Scarlet had a beautiful wedding. They are now expecting their first child.

White ultimately served her time and is now not permitted to own a gun, let alone even look at one.

Peacock is living a fine life as a police officer. She hopes to prevent others having to go through what she had to.

The cursed Boddy Mansion was auctioned off to a lady in a red dress . . . the color almost _scarlet_.

So it seems that in the end all worked out in this dreadful case of murder, mystery, and betrayal. We know what happened to Mr. Boddy and the other victims. All is well for now, at least until another group opens up an inviting letter.


End file.
